


Movie Night

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sam and Janet, watching a movie together at home.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Noite de Cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183688) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> cerulean-beekeeper asked for "Sam/Janet cuddly night watching a movie at home"

Sam made the popcorn, while Janet went to get a couple pillows and a blanket. It wasn’t often that they had an opportunity such as this, with their days off so rarely coinciding. So, when Cassie begged to sleep over at a friend’s house the night before one of those rare mutual days off—the first one in months, in fact—even going so far as insisting her friend’s mother could pick them both up from school, it was as if fate had smiled their way.

Either that or they just had a particularly observant daughter that realized her mothers’ need to spend more time together. Either way, it wasn’t an opportunity they were going to waste.

The original plan was to go to the movies and then to dinner at that new restaurant they had been meaning to visit for a couple of months, but Sam lost track of time working in a patch for their dialing system and Janet had to see through the treatment of one of her patients, so by the time they left the SGC, it was too late to catch the last screening, and they were both too tired to go out for dinner.

It wasn’t a problem, the best part about a relationship between two people committed to their jobs was that they both knew better than to be disappointed by this kind of thing, and became experts at going around failed date plans.

So, ‘movie theater and a restaurant’ became ‘renting a movie and ordering take out’. Even better, all the fun, with added privacy.

They chose a generic sci-fi movie, something with aliens and spaceships that made noise in the vacuum of space. Sam claimed she was annoyed by all the inaccuracies, but in reality she loved them, or rather, she loved making fun of the movies because of them. Janet mostly complained about the total lack of proper medical protocols, but she was more lenient with sci-fi than she was with medical dramas.

At first, they were both sitting on the couch, sharing a blanket and trying to share a footrest, which actually meant Janet’s feet could barely reach it, while Sam’s hanged from the other side. However, it wasn’t long before they shifted, spreading themselves around the couch, Sam laying down with her head on the armrest, her legs spread to make room for Janet, a leg hanging over the front of the couch, while Janet laid nearly on top of her, her head resting on Sam’s chest.

Truth was, they were too tired, and the movie wasn’t interesting enough to keep them engaged, but that wasn’t the point. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

They were both asleep by the time the credits started rolling.


End file.
